Solo en South park
by DaddyWasAshamed
Summary: Stan y Kyle se encuentran parados frente a...¿ellos mismos?
1. Chapter 1

Era increíble, como verse en un espejo, esos espejos del parque de diversiones, donde se refleja un mundo alterno. Simplemente…increíble.

Los ojos de un pelirrojo de 16 años se juntaban con los azules y opacos de una azabache de la misma edad, esta tenía una similitud alarmante con Stanley.

Lo mismo le sucedía al joven que lo acompañaba, sus ojos estaban unidos a los verdes de una pequeña pelirroja que emanaba inocencia por todos sus poros, utilizando una ushanka verde y un abrigo anaranjado, lo único que la diferenciaba de Kyle era que sus cabellos eran lisos, sin onda alguna. Y el hecho de que estaba aferrada a una joven de pelo negro como la noche y un gorro azul con un pequeño pompón rojo, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ninguno de los 4 adolescentes presentes dijo palabra alguna. Hasta que la pequeña judía **(N/A: por obviedad**) interrumpió.

-_Me llamo Kyla, pero me dicen Ky_ -_"_tiene que ser una broma_" _pensó el pelirrojo mientras rodaba los ojos y la presentada le jalaba la manga a la otra para que se presentase.

-_Sam_**(N/A: su nombre me torturó día y noche D: )**-balbuceó pesadamente dejando en claro sus ganas de seguir con la conversación.

-_Soy Stan_- dijo el pelinegro sin quitar sus ojos de los orbes esmeralda de aquella chica inmersa en el abrigo de su… ¿amiga? ¿Qué relación habrá entre ellas dos? Se cuestionó mentalmente.

-_Yo Kyle_-anunció el pelirrojo haciendo que Ky ahogue un grito de sorpresa.

Todos acabaron en silencio…

…

…

_-¡okey, no puedo ser la única que note lo raro acá!_-gritó Sam levantando las manos y viendo a todos a los ojos uno por uno.

-_S-Son iguales a nosotras… Sos igual a mí _-dijo acusadoramente mientras se acercaba a Kyle, Stan y Sam fruncieron el ceño, cada uno se dio cuenta del gesto del otro.

Sam sonrió, una sonrisa catuna.

-_hmmm…. Miren que tenemos por acá_-dijo tratando de sonar lo más seductora posible acercándose a Kyle moviendo sus caderas_- eres, una, lindura_- murmuro resaltando cada palabra mientras le daba toques en su nariz, relamiéndose y mirando la cara de Stan por el rabillo del ojo, este estaba a punto de estallar de rabia. Luego con un movimiento brusco se separa del pelirrojo cuya cara era un tomate- _como lo sospeche_-decía triunfante apuntándolos- _ustedes son pareja_-finalizó mientras cambiaba su sonrisa felina y seductora a una pervertida y con un toque de triunfo por su descubrimiento.

Los dos jóvenes estaban atónitos ante la afirmación de la azabache.

_-¿c-omo…? ¿C-omo lo supiste?-_ cuestionaba el ojiverde mientras se ponía más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

_-__Ustedes son como nosotras físicamente, ¿Por qué no en otros aspectos?-_refuto la joven del pompón rojo.

Tomaron unos segundos antes de que todos entendieran.

_-ahh, __ahhhhhhh, ¡son tortas!__-_dijo Stan con tanta delicadeza como la de un tanque de guerra pasando por un campo de flores, ese comentario hizo fruncir el ceño a las dos adolescentes.

_-¡Callate puto!_-gruño Ky, todos (incluyendo a su pareja) la miraron sorprendidos, ante esta acción la de menor estatura del grupo se sonrojo y oculto su cara en el brazo su novia, la cual aguantaba una carcajada, pero se limitó a frotarle el hombro, amaba verla sonrojada, simplemente era tan adorable-_perdón_-se disculpó con voz aniñada.

-¿vamos al café de los tweak?-preguntó Kyle al darse cuenta de que esto terminaría mal si no cambiaba de tema, teniendo en cuanta la "delicadeza" con la que hablaba su novio.

Stan y Kyle fuer n a tomar un café con… ¿ellos mismos?

Cosas como estas solo suceden en South Park

**ADSAKLDJLKSA El primer fic que hago, me odien u_U obvio lo voy a seguir :D**

**P.D: soy argentina así que voy a usar las expresiones de donde vivo**

**P.D2: nunca escribí cosas así, así que si ven algún problema gramatical o cosas parecidas no duden en decirme :D))**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOUTH PARK Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esas dos muchachas que conocieron hace menos de una hora, esas dos muchachas que eran sus dobles casi exactos, esas dos muchachas que tranquilamente podrían haber salido de un portal de otra dimensión , esas dos muchachas estaban sentadas frente a ellos, viéndolos, viéndose, sin poder creer aun las alarmantes semejanzas entre ellos.

Los cuatro adolescentes estaban en el café de la familia Tweak, sentados en el último cubículo del local, conversando sobre cosas triviales, conociéndose más, aunque seamos sinceros ¿qué novedad puedes contarte a ti mismo?

**-¿Hace cuánto están juntos?**

**-desde los 14 años**- respondieron al unísono Stan y Kyle**-¿ustedes?**-acabó el mayor.

-**Desde los 7 años**- afirmo la pequeña pelirroja con cierto orgullo. Esta repuesta los obligó a abrir los ojos de sobremanera.

**-¿¡Desde los 7 años?!Pero eran muy jóvenes-** replico el judío

**-¿Algún problema?** –cuestionó la ojiazul mientras eludía el interrogatorio, o como ella lo veía, sumergiéndose en su café.

-**No, pero… no sé, es que….nosotros…tardamos en aceptar… lo que sentíamos**-se explicó el azabache, midiendo bien sus palabras para evitar que Sam lo golpee y esta vez sabía que no importara lo que dijese su novio, no se salvaría si la hacía enojar.

-**Nosotras también, al principio fue como una relación entre amigas…no… súper mejores amigas. Y luego de unos años….bueno, todo fue diferente…-** dijo, aunque nadie lo esperase, Sam, era la primera vez desde que llegaron que no se dirigió a ellos hostilmente. Esta miraba nostálgica su taza de café ya vacía- **voy a traer más café, para todos, Stan acompañame**- murmuro mientras recogía las tazas y se retiraba con el nombrado.

**-Ky… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-**dijo en voz baja Kyle, procurando que nadie lo escuche.

**-¿hm? Dale**-respondió con cierta duda.

**-Si Stan y Sam son, cómo decirlo, dobles, ¿Por qué ella es… tan fría?, sinceramente se parece más a Craig que a Stan **(N/A: asdasd Craig asdasd)– esa pregunta hizo que la joven dudara por un momento, pero esa expresión fue reemplazada por una sonrisa, pero no una alegre, sino una nostálgica y triste.

-**Stacy**-el pelirrojo no entendía-**se llama Stacy, pero no le gusta que le digan así, por eso se presenta como Sam. Su nombre le recuerda a su hogar.** –Seguía perdido y Ky al darse cuenta se acomodó en su asiento preparándose para explicar cuál maestra a un niño- **Ella tiene un hermano, y si Stan es como una vida alterna de ella te darás una idea de la actitud que posee. Tal vez para él-**apuntaba al ojiazul mientras este cargaba la bandeja de café- **sea fácil aguantar los golpes de su hermana pero para ella no, la golpeaba día y noche, llego a romperle el brazo. Y cuando le preguntaba por qué él solo respondía "por maricona". Luego de varios años, a los 6 para ser exactos, ella se fue, vivía en las calles, hasta que nos encontramos. Le ofrecí quedarse conmigo. Les conté a mis padres su situación y accedieron a que se quedara con nosotros. Era fría con todos, no demostraba afecto por nada y por nadie, excepto conmigo…**

**-¡Café!-**anunció el del pompón rojo mientras repartía las tazas con una sonrisa la cual se borró al ver que Kyle estaba como hipnotizado viendo a la judía**.- ¿Estás bien?-** el cuestionamiento hizo reaccionar a Kyle.

**-¿hm? Ah sisi estoy bien…bien**-susurro la última parte mientras deslizaba sus ojos hacia…Stacy. Sentada con esos ojos azules, hermosos pero opacos concentrados en su café, pensando. Luego miró a su novio, feliz, lleno de vida, con esos perfectos orbes llenos de brillo y calidez ¿sería posible que le pase lo mismo? Pero no refiriéndose solo a su hermana.

Kyle estuvo presionando a Stan para que le contase a su familia sobre ellos, pero… ¿y si pasa lo mismo que a Stacy? ¿Y si su Stan lleno de vida y alegría se desvanece para dejar paso a uno frio, con ojos neutros, inertes? No, él no permitiría eso, y si significaba mantener su relación oculta de sus familias, entonces lo mantendría en las sombras.

Dejando de lado estos pensamientos, dirigió su atención a una escena que no pensó ver nunca. Ky se había acercado a su novia plantándole un tierno beso en la comisura del labio para luego susurrarle algo, la mirada de la pelinegra cobró un brillo y una energía equivalente a la del sol, era impresionante que con gestos tan minúsculos la pequeña pueda derretir la capa de hielo que cubre a esa muchacha traumatizada y maltratada. Aunque muchos cran que Sam protege a Kyla, no podrían estar más equivocados. Luego de esta adorable escena Kyle pensó, ¿él poseía ese poder, el poder de alegrar, transformar toda la amargura de su pareja en felicidad?

El día había terminado, cada uno se fue a su hogar, las chicas se dirigieron a una casa cercana a la de Token, al parecer la familia de Kyla poseía dinero, y los chicos a sus correspondientes casas. Ya en la puerta de Kyle.

**-Chau**- se despidió Stan

-**S-stan**…-lo llamó agarrando su manga.

**-¿hm?**

- **Sabes que no tienes….No tienes que decirle a tus padres sobre lo nuestro si no quieres, yo lo entiendo, puedo mantenerlo oculto si quier…**-el menor fue callado por unos labios a los cuales correspondió , un tierno beso que no duró más de 6 segundos tuvo lugar esa tarde en la entrada de los Broflovski. El pelinegro fue el primero en separarse.

-**Ya te dije que está bien, que si es necesario lo gritaría desde una montaña, Kyle te amo, no me importa lo que piensen los demás, solo vos, ahora… entra, hace **- se despidió con un beso en la frente y un gesto con su mano. El judío entro a la casa.

Días como estos… solo suceden en este pequeño pueblo en la montaña…condenado South Park…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**SADASDASDKLJD HOLA :D espero disfruten**

**Listo solucione el tema del nombre de Sam…Stacy **

**Nada, dejo esto acá :D)) y probablemente mencione un Creek en el futuro asdasd.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
